baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Digtime
Digtime is a playtime variant and a helping character. Appearance A little girl with a red vest, with a large, ''exaggerated '' amount of sweat coating the top. she has a hard hat, a black, rubber skirt, blue jeans with brown climbing shoes, grey climbing gloves and long, black hair. Mechanics Will run over to the player and force them to play a mini-game. the mini-game shows a board with a Red letter on each tile. one for each movement button. (w, a, s and d). The player must press one of these buttons to select them. when asked if they are sure (the correct one has a greener tint) then they must say yes with "y" or no with "n". if they say yes and are wrong, the tile will gain a red and dark red pattern, and will become unselectable. if the player gets 3 wrong, she will get angry (pulling her defense sprite) and reset the whole board, also changing witch tile is the correct one. if the player gets it right, however, she will applaud them, and then run behind them, only standing a few feet behind them. when someone trys to mess with you, they'll pull a mad face and block them. if it is baldi, however, she will be killed by him, never to go to the player again. after blocking 3 people, she will run off and later appear back where she started, as just a nuisance. Gallery Ezgif-4-1fb658f78782.gif|Win! AllSelections.gif|Every failed slot possible.Oops! Ezgif-4-56eef68d8ab6.gif|Dig!But every frame shows. Dig.gif|Dig NOW! Hiketimeclap.gif|Well done! KikeHime.png|Protection!(also a t-pose). OofHiketime.png|Baldi nooooo! Digtime_Poster.png|Her Poster in Detention! EwGatchalifenoooooo.png|a meme ComeScrinSHoot.png|Digtime in Game! MinigameScrinShoot.png|Ditto CorrectScrinshoot.png|Ditto, but The player has made a Correct guess. SaveScrinShoot.png|Ditto Trivia *she likes spicy wings. A LOT. she can sometimes be leave a spicy wing behind when she runs away. *she really hates obsidian, and will constantly insult her when talking to ANYONE! even obsidian herself! *she is only 5 years old, but her (very stubborn, not rich) dad let her start digging by getting her a metal detector for christmas. she loved (and still loves!) it, and now spends most of her free time walking around her garnder, room, town, front lawn and teacher's forehead with it, looking for gold. *she owns the LARGEST collection of pickaxes EVER. she even has a industrial revolution SPADE! it belonged to someone alive in germany during the period, but don't tell her that, or she'll go ballistic. she knows it's not from one of the workers, but she still makes it her prize part of the collection due to it being clean for 2 centuries. (yes, baldi was meant to, if real, be made in the 20th century, so there. 2. not 3.) *she once had a seagull take a dump on her head, so she now wears her hard hat EVERYWHERE! (due to this she stays the same in birthday bash.) Category:Playtime Variants Category:Playtime's Family Category:Helpful Characters Category:Characters Category:Appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Category:Jbubler approved pages